For many companies, its employees use large networks of host devices (for example, computers and cell phones) to access and use a range of software services. Devices may have different operating systems installed (for example, iOS, Android, Windows, or others) as well as different versions of the same software. Events and errors are typically documented on log files for further review so that a software development team can address the error based on complexity, urgency, and magnitude of the problem.
Currently errors are put in a list that is addressed one-by-one in order of time encountered or importance, or a combination of the two. However, the increasing complexity and volume of errors creates a need for faster resolution of the errors to keep up with demand. If a software development team cannot keep current with the errors it needs to resolve, only the priority errors will be addressed and many will be missed or unaddressed.
Also, such log files may include confidential or trade secret information from a customer that the customer may not want to be shared with other entities.